dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Player's Opinion/@comment-72.129.106.9-20130723193750
As a young Alliance it's increasingly difficult to help build, support and train the new player's in my Alliance when I'm constantly being bombarded by the larger player's, each time millions and millions of my resources being stolen. While I'm left to start over again they just grow larger and larger. It takes weeks to build up the resources again enough to be able to help the people in my Alliance grow. As the Realms are set up now the larger players don't have to work they only have to steal. The first player's into a new Realm are the only ones that are consistently on top. All a larger player has to do it wait for me to build up my resources then steal them. I have had several conversations with other Alliance's and we're left thinking, "Why bother", the large get larger and the small get smaller with no chance of ever catching up and being able to play on a level playing field. Therefore, I have a few suggestions: 1) I am suggesting, there has to be a way for the new player's in a Realm to be able to catch up and have a level playing field. This would definitely make the game more exciting and the smaller Alliance's would hang in there knowing they will eventually be able to take on the larger Alliance's, and the larger Alliance's would eventually have some competition to contend with. I think the Vaults have to make it easier for the smaller Alliances to hang on to the bulk of their resources so they don't have to start over each time they get hit. I'm suggesting that only a percentage of the resources be available for the taking. The Vault's would keep a percentage of the resources instead of a lump sum. Therefore, if I have 2M they can only abscond with 20% = 400,000, 3M at 30% = 900,000, 4M at 40 % = 1,600,000, 5M at 50% = 2,500,000 and capping out at 50%. This way they would still make off with approximately 400,000 to 2,500,000 and up, but not clean, us out making it darn near impossible to be able to train enough troops to fight back and we should be able to fight back. I don't like knowing that I will always be vulnerable to larger Alliance's just because they arrived to the Realm a couple weeks before me and they get to clean me out every two weeks. This way the Alliance's that get raided would still take a hit that would sting but not be set back so far that we can never recover or catch up. 2) There also needs to be a cap on how many times I can be raided by the person and/or how often. This being cleaned out by the same person repeatedly like clockwork is for the birds. 3) There should be a "New Player" bonus for the Alliances that are willing to take on new comers and train them. There are too many Alliances that will only take on advanced players. Therefore, the new players are starting in smaller Alliance's only to build up their power high enough to be accepted to a more powerful Alliance. The problem with this is the smaller Alliance takes a dip in power while they are the ones who spent valuable time and resources bringing them up.